Worry's Revenge
(this is the official sequel to The Uninvited and is a revamp of Worry Lore, many of the elements found here will lead into larger Worry plots and is comedy-centric (while still having plenty of drama and other elements in it) ). Prologue In a dark room in a remote castle situated on a small island somewhere in the North Sea a red insect rampaged over a miniature city made of cardboard - smashing down toy buildings and cars as it ranted to itself : <>. As the bug continued to smash the model city a door opened to reveal a man dressed in a costume resembling a pawn piece from a game of chess : the man came to a stop near the small city and commented: "..sorry to intrude, your nastiness.. but the others are wondering if we can order pizza tonight - the leftover meatloaf is starting to smell funny..". <> the bug replied, stopping for a moment and dusting itself in a strangely human-manner. "Thank you, sir.. don't take it too personally, I'm sure it wasn't *that* bad.." the costumed man began. <> the bug snapped. "..hmm.. maybe you need to do something different this time.." the costumed man suggested. <> the bug replied. "How about you try a subtle approach?" the costumed man said. <<..I don't understand that word.. subtle.. EXPLAIN..>> the bug frowned. "uhm.. well.. instead of trying to provoke them maybe you could try and sneak around, be unseen.. you know.. then when they least expect it you pounce.." the costumed man explained. <> the bug declared. "Uh.. actually.. I.." Pawn began. <> the bug broke into a maniacal laugh, then stopped halfway and blinked <<..uh.. I mean.. *yay*.. see? subtle!>>. With that the bug vanished in a puff of red smoke and Pawn stood for a few moments in silence before commenting to himself: "..I really wish I'd asked him for the pizza guy's number now..". Chapter 1 Within a matter of moments the bug appeared many miles from its original location, finding itself in a hallway of a rather ordinary home - though due to its scale everything seemed gigantic and the bug afforded a good few seconds looking around before commenting to itself: <<..alright Worry, remember.. subtle.. be one with the shadows.. you can do this.. now, where'd that pink booger wander off to? she must be here somewhere.. I traced her magic..>> A sudden explosion shook the house and shattered the tranquil air. Smoke billowed out of a room down the hall, followed by the sound of someone coughing. The bug twitched slightly, commenting <<..so it begins.. stay calm..>> - with that it scuttled across the hall in a streak of red, peering into the room where the explosion had come from : tiny yellow eyes focusing intently as it surveyed the area. It recognized the girl in the room- a pink, ethereal female- as Nebula, the object of it's ire. Nebula coughed. "Too much, I guess... didn't know I could make water explode." The room, a small kitchen, looked a mess- piles of flour, egg yolk, and batter were spattered on the floor and walls. A carton of milk lay on a countertop, dripping the remainder of it's contents. Bowls and other cooking utensils were strewn about. Nebula drifted over to a cookbook resting on a table and flipped a page. "Gotta try again," she said, talking aloud to herself. "These muffins won't bake themselves... and Ruichi'll be back soon..." <<..MUFFINS!..>> the bug snapped loudly, forgetting the fact it was trying to be subtle as it experienced a flashback of the last time the wisp had been baking muffins - suddenly darting to one side and pinning itself to a wall before peering back over the side <<..maybe she didn't hear..>> "What? Who's there?!" asked Nebula aloud, looking around frantically and brandishing a spatula like a sword. "I'm warning you, whoever you are, I'm armed!" The bug suddenly darted across the room, disappearing under a table <<..careful.. must remain subtle.. now, how to deal with this pink pest before the hairy halfwit returns..>> it began, still looking around. "Look, if you want a muffin, all you have to do is ask," called out Nebula, looking around for the source of the voice. "No need for this... sneaking around. Where are you, anyway?" The bug darted around, eventually sneaking behind Nebula and declaring out loud <<..yes! it's working! I am indeed subtle! my success is now full-proof! HA! take that! you stupid Wisp! you can't even tell I'm.. here.. oh.. darn it..>> : suddenly realizing it had blown any and all stealth. "EEK! A bug!" cried Nebula, throwing her spatula at Worry. Worry darted to one side and snapped <<..I am not a bug, you idiotic Wisp! I am Worry, do you hear me!?..>> "EEK! A talking ''bug!" she shouted, leaping up onto a table. She snatched and threw a nearby bowl. Worry did an oddly acrobatic dodge as he narrowly avoided the flying bowl, leaping up onto the table to confront the pink menace : <<..stop that! I'm Worry.. not Panic.. do you *want* that guy to show up? those Phobia kids are scary.. even for me..>>. Nebula blinked, stopping just before she could throw a thick cookbook at Worry. "Wait, what?" Worry sighed a bit and looked up at the Wisp, standing up on his hindlegs <<..I am a *god*, you dull creature.. not some household pest you can squish.. have you learned nothing from our last encounter? you have made a powerful enemy, Nebula.. a powerful and persistant foe.. who shall shake the heavens themselves with his fury! MWAHAHA!>> Dramatic lightning flashed for a moment next to the "bug" before he stumbled mid-laugh, falling onto his back, having managed to unbalance himself. Nebula stared, slightly confused. She started forward, but hesitated. "Um... are you alright?" Worry righted himself and snapped <<..no.. I'm NOT alright! ..do you remember the last time we met? I almost had you.. until the hairy one interfered.. well now your boyfriend is not here to save you, princess.. have at you!!>> Then without much warning Worry flew himself at the Wisp, not very impressive as he ended up clinging to her leg. "EEK!" screamed Nebula, again. "Bug! Talking bug! Bug touching me! GET IT OFF!" She swatted at Worry with the cookbook. Worry tried to cling on but tumbled onto his back as cookbook went crashing into the distance, the sound of car alarms, breaking glass and a siren following.. <<..I'm *NOT* a bug, damnit!..>> he snapped, quickly righting himself and firing a bolt of chaotic red energy towards the Wisp only to find it bouncing right back.. reducing him to the size of an ant. <<..oh.. this is just *great*..>> Worry snapped, looking up at the now colossal Nebula.. this was certainly not going to plan. Nebula glanced around, having lost sight of Worry. "Is it gone?" she asked aloud. "Are you gone?" she called out. As Nebula looked around a small image appeared in Worry's mind : '"uhm.. well.. instead of trying to provoke them maybe you could try and sneak around, be unseen.. you know.. then when they least expect it you pounce..''" <<..of course.. subtle.. I MUST BE SUBTLE!>> Worry declared, the last part yelled out dramatically. "EEK! Invisible talking bug!" shouted Nebula, leaping up onto a table. "I won't let you ruin my muffins, you monster!" Worry frowned, then thought out loud <<..this isn't getting anywhere.. I must use the direct approach..>> - with that the tiny "bug" leapt up onto the same table as the Wisp and concentrated : the room shaking slightly in the process.. <<..fine, if I can not deal with you I shall bring you to my elite minions.. prepare of your doom, Wisp!>>. "There you are!" exclaimed Nebula, snatching up a ladle and swatting at Worry. Worry disappeared in a little puff of red smoke, only to pop back into existence a few moments later - literally dropping from the "sky" and landing on Nebula's head, back to his original size: <<..ACK! Darn it all! don't just stand there! get her!>> Worry yelled as he tried to cling onto the Wisp's head, at this point Nebula becomes aware that the room has shifted.. revealing a group of costumed figures sitting around a table, eating pizza.. they all stare in surprise, a piece of pizza dropping to floor.. Chapter 2 Nebula blinked, confused at the sudden change. "Um... hi... are you guys cosplayers or something?" Worry clung as well as he could to Nebula's hair as he yelled out: <> Sure enough, the collection of costumed figures quickly flew from their seats and stumbled out of the room at rapid pace: "I just remembered this suit is a rental!" "I'm allergic to magic!" "My contract prohibits prolonged Wisp contact! sorry boss!" Worry just stares in disbelief as a lone figure remains, in the form of a robotic ant - literally ant-sized.. which proclaims: "I shall deal with the Pink invader! unhand Master Worry or face my wrath!!" "What?" asked Nebula, looking around. "Who said that?" Worry snaps, <>. Meanwhile the robotic ant leaps over to Nebula and lands right by her feet, proclaiming upwards: "This is your final warning -" Even as the robot talks Nebula notices an open door and what looks like lots of shiny buttons and dials on the other side. "Ooh... what's in here?" asked Nebula, beginning to float, trance-like, towards the door. As Nebula drifted past the robotic ant fired up like a rocket, aiming straight for her as Worry leaps off Nebula and scuttles towards the buttons : <> "So many buttons!" exclaimed Nebula. "I must press them all." She darted over to a console and began tapping buttons with wild abandon. As Nebula pressed buttons the area began to warp into wildly different scenarios due to advanced holograms, after a while the robotic ant landed on the console and unleashed a tiny beam of energy at the Wisp, sufficient to mimic a mild "sting" from an insect. Worry himself looked around in despair as the entire area was now akin to something out of a stereotypical children's cartoon - complete with blue skies, green grass, rainbows and sparkly flowers: <> "EEP!" cried out Nebula, shaking her hand where the ant's beam struck her. "That wasn't nice!" <> Worry said, leaping onto the console as the robotic ant took flight and landed behind Wisp, firing more beams of slightly annoying energy at her. "Come face me, glowing pest! for I shall -" - the ant began, only to go quiet as it dawns on it the situation : looking up at Wisp that towers overhead. "Ow! Hey! You jerk!" snapped Nebula. "That's no way to treat your guests, you know!" <> Worry began as he managed to turn off the machine, scuttling off as the robot ant shook off its initial distraction and held its arms out, trying to block Nebula's path. Nebula blinked. "Well, this room was cool. What else do you guys have?" She drifted down a hall, looking for another room to pique her interest. <> Worry yelled, watching as the robot ant leaped after Nebula, attempting to grab onto her leg to stop her, not very effective at ant-size. Meanwhile Nebula can see many doors, a large metal one to the left stating clearing "DO NOT ENTER, THAT MEANS YOU". Nebula stared at the door. "Do not enter," she read aloud. "I wonder..." "I warn you, magical miscreant! stay out of there!" the robot ant yelled, still clinging to Wisp. "But it looks SO interesting!" said Nebula. "I've got to know!" And before Worry or the robotic ant could protest further, she flung open the door. Category:Comedy Category:Fantasy Category:Co-Op Stories